¿Orden del qué?
by Nalnyatrix Black
Summary: Cuando empezó aquella guerra Emmeline Vance sabía que tenía que ayudar de alguna forma a todos aquellos que estaban siendo hostigados por los mortífagos, incluida ella misma.


**Disclaimer:** Nada del universo pottérico me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Nota de la autora:** Espero que te guste, **Mushigan Minni Black**, porque realmente me volví un poco loca para escribirlo. No tengo ni idea de cómo se enteran los de la Orden o cómo hacen para entrar, así que no pude más que inventarme esto.

* * *

**¿ORDEN DEL QUÉ?**

* * *

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Había perdido la varita durante el enfrentamiento con aquellos dos encapuchados, así que había tenido que recurrir a la huida para poder salvar su vida.

Emmeline sabía que los ataques estaban aumentando cada vez más por aquellos que se hacían llamar mortífagos y defendían la pureza de sangre. ¡Como si los humanos fuéramos caballos! Desde que empezaron a perseguir y torturar sangre sucias y mestizos, Emmeline había entrenado todo lo que podía para enfrentarse a ellos y, sin embargo, habían conseguido quitarle la varita con sorprendente facilidad.

No sabía cuánto más podría seguir corriendo y esquivando hechizos, oía las pisadas de sus perseguidores tras ella, cada vez más cerca. Su padre le había enseñado a correr en zig-zag para hacerles más difícil el blanco, pero eso acortaba la distancia y hacía que fuera más fácil alcanzarla.

Miró hacia atrás, para ver que los perseguidores estaban apenas a un par o tres de metros de distancia. El corazón latía desbocadamente y la joven podía asegurar que se le saldría de la boca si no paraba para descansar, aunque fuera un par de minutos.

Miró alrededor, deseando que hubiera algún escondite o algún lugar para despistarlos, vio a lo lejos que aquél callejón se dividía en dos calles, así aceleró, arriesgándose a correr en línea recta, y eligió uno de los caminos, aquel en el que había visto una humareda de humo salir de una tubería. Cuando logró pasar la humareda se escondió en un hueco que hacían dos edificios que se juntaban y aguantó la respiración para que no la escucharan.

Escuchó los pasos acercarse, lentamente, y las palabras salir de los labios de esos mortífagos, buscándola, distorsionadas por la máscara. Cerró los ojos, rezando porque no la encontraran, rezando porque pudiera volver a casa, con sus padres, y disfrutar de un trozo de bizcocho recién hecho. Ella no tenía la culpa de que su madre fuera muggle. Ella no había decidido nacer en la familia en la que había nacido. ¿Es que acaso no tenía derecho a vivir? Nadie decide dónde o cuando nace. Así que le parecía injusto que se realizara una cruzada por algo que ella era incapaz de controlar.

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro y Emmeline, por instinto, convirtió la mano en puño y lo lanzó hacia donde pensaba que estaría el rostro de su atacante. Su mano tocó carne, no una máscara. Abrió los ojos para ver a un hombre llevarse las manos a la mejilla.

—¡Joder! —soltó el hombre mientras abría la boca y la cerraba. Emmeline parpadeó, ese hombre le sonaba. Vio que, dos metros tras él, había otro chico que se reía, doblado por la mitad.

—¡Qué guantazo te ha dado! —soltó el chico entre risas.

—Vete a la mierda, Fabian —le reprochó el chico al que había pegado.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Emmeline recordó por qué le sonaban esas caras.

—¿Gideon? —preguntó. Era estúpida la pregunta, pero en aquel momento no era capaz de pensar con claridad, aún podía sentir su corazón latiendo en la garganta y martilleando su cabeza. Gideon asintió, aún sin poder contestar por el golpe. Le sangraba un poco la comisura de la boca y Emmeline se sintió momentáneamente orgullosa. Al menos pegaba fuerte —. Lo siento, no quería pegarte. Bueno, en realidad, sí quería, pero no pensaba que fueras tú. De verdad que lo siento, pero ¿qué hacéis aquí?.

—Salvarte la vida, al parecer —contestó Gideon. El tono con el que lo dijo hizo que Emmeline levantara la cabeza, orgullosa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Nadie ha pedido tu ayuda —replicó. Sabía que tendría que haber dicho gracias, pero no era algo que dijera tan tranquilamente, y menos cuando alguien la hablaba así.

—Parece que la necesitabas.

—Estábamos siguiendo a esos dos mortífagos cuando vivos que luchabas con ellos y te perseguían —contestó Fabian antes de que Emmeline pudiera replicar.

—No eres muy buena en un duelo, por cierto —dijo Gideon para provocarla.

—¿Siguiendo? —preguntó Emmeline ignorando la provocación.

—Eso es lo que hace la Orden —contestó Fabian encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿La Orden? —Emmeline cada vez estaba más confusa. Gideon resopló, aparentando molestia.

—La Orden del Fénix —Emmeline se encogió de hombros—. Es una organización fundada por Dumbledore para detener el ataque de los mortífagos a los hijos de muggles y mestizos. Intentamos evitar que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se haga con el control.

Emmeline abrió la boca un par de veces, con la intención de decir algo. Pero no sabía exactamente el qué. No es que fuera descabellado que existiera una organización secreta que se dedicara a luchar contra las fuerzas del mal. Simplemente le sonaba tan disparatado, como si fuera un libro, que no pudo más que reír.

—¿Te resulta gracioso? —inquirió Gideon, algo molesto.

—No, es solo que… —paró de reír, pero aún conservaba una ligera sonrisa— Nada, no es nada.

Gideon alzó las cejas, sabiendo que había algo más detrás de todo aquello.

—Y ahora es el momento en el que te ofrecemos el honor de unirte a nosotros, no es que destaques por tus habilidades en la batalla… pero recuerdo que en Hogwarts eras una buena estudiante —intervino Fabian.

—¿Unirme a la Orden? ¿Así, sin más? ¿No hay una ceremonia o algo así?

—Es una organización, no una fiesta —contestó Gideon y la agarró del brazo para aparecerse en una casa.

Allí, Emmeline se encontró con Dumbledore, al cual no veía desde Hogwarts. Este se giró y miró a los recién llegados por encima de las gafas.

—Estábamos siguiendo a los mortífagos que asaltaron aquella casa muggle cuando vimos que atacaban y perseguían a Emmeline. Logramos hacerles huir y le hemos contado todo acerca de la Orden —dijo Fabian a Dumbledore mientras este terminaba de colocar unos papeles encima de la mesa.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó tras unos segundos en silencio, mirando fijamente a Emmeline.

—¿Y bien qué? —inquirió confusa.

—¿Te unes a nosotros?

Emmeline lo pensó un par de veces, no era especialmente buena en el duelo, pero su madre le había enseñado que toda ayuda era buena en una misión –aunque las misiones de su madre eran muy distintas-, así que, quizás, no era tan mala idea unirse a ellos, quizás podría evitar que otras personas sufrieran, murieran o fueran torturadas. Quizás podrían ganar la guerra.

—Sí —asintió convencida y orgullosa de poder hacer algo que ayude realmente.

—Bien, tienes mucho que aprender. No eres muy ducha en los duelos, por lo que puedo ver. Gideon, tú te encargarás de enseñarle todo lo posible —sentenció Dumbledore y Emmeline vio como Gideon se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Encantado —contestó lentamente.

Emmeline sufrió un escalofrío y, repentinamente, tuvo la sensación de estar entrando en la guarida del lobo.

* * *

FIN


End file.
